Sweet Victory
by Shaby-chan
Summary: Kemenangan yang manis berhasil mereka raih tahun ini. [Sekuel dari Kisah petualangan BoBoiBoy] [For #BBBThankUNext]


**SWEET VICTORY**

 **Summary: Kemenangan yang manis berhasil kami dapatkan tahun ini. [Sekuel dari Kisah petualangan BoBoiBoy] [For #BBBThankUNext]**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Monsta. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **(Tidak) disarankan mendengarkan lagu Sweet Victory oleh David Glen Eisley, karena akan menimbulkan efek drama dan nostalgia.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

"YEAAAHHH, semua kategori sudah diumumkan!"

Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, panggung Indonesian Fanfiction Award terlihat semarak. Tahun ini, (Mas) FFn, (Mbak) AO3, dan (Aa) Infantrum tampak memesona dengan tampilan ala _barista_ café kopi. Mereka secara bergantian membacakan daftar pemenang tahun ini, diselingi sorak-sorai dari penonton yang berasal dari berbagai fandom.

Sayangnya, di antara sorak-sorai gembira, terselip gumaman kecewa dan gerutuan kesal.

"Ukh… kita kalah lagi!" seru Gopal kesal.

Dia berhak untuk kesal, karena kendati tahun ini banyak fanfiksi fandom mereka masuk ke tahap polling, tak ada satupun yang menang. Padahal jumlah perolehan suaranya kalah tipis dengan fanfiksi lainnya. Bahkan di kategori _Best Mainstream_ dan _Most Favorite Fandom,_ jumlah suara mereka hanya beda tipis dengan fandom Naruto.

Fang memandang kesal ke deretan kursi yang tak jauh dari mereka, di mana Naruto terlihat sangat bangga membawa piala yang jumlahnya tak sedikit.

"Cih, mentang-mentang dia fandom raksasa, semua penghargaan dia rebut…." Gerutunya.

"Fang, sudahlah," tegur BoBoiBoy pelan. "Fandomnya 'kan memang besar, jadi tidak heran dia mendapat banyak suara. Sudah cukup bagus kita mendapat suara terbanyak kedua setelah dia."

"Haiya… pokoknya tahun besok kita harus menang!" seru Ying.

"Kalian ini… jangan berisik. Kalian lupa, masih ada kategori lain yang belum diumumkan?" tegur Yaya.

"Kategori lain?" ulang Ying tak paham. Tak kemudian dia langsung terkesiap.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya adalah _Fanfiction of The Year_! Hayo... siapa yang penasaran?!" seru (Mbak) AO3 membuka topik baru.

(Aa) Infantrum mengambil alih mikrofon lalu mulai berbicara. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, tiap tahun dalam IFA akan dipilih 3 fanfiksi terbaik masing-masing dari kategori _one-shot_ dan _multichapter_ yang memiliki nilai di atas 90. Semua kategori ini adalah murni hasil diskusi panitia."

"Jadi, tak perlu berlama-lama. Kami akan mengumumkan nama-nama juara! Kita mulai dari kategori _one-shot_!" sambung (Mas) FFn.

"Jadi, juara ketiga dari kategori _one-shot_ adalah..."

Mereka pun meneriakkan tiga juara kategori _one-shot_ tahun ini. BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya yang menyimak agak kecewa, karena tak satupun dari fanfiksi fandom mereka yang disebutkan. Tapi itu tak membuat mereka patah semangat.

 _Masih ada satu kategori lagi. Ayolah... tahun ini... tahun ini kami pasti...!_

"Selanjutnya, dari kategori _multichapter_! Juara ketiga diraih oleh..."

(Mbak) AO3 memutus perkataannya, membuka amplop dan menerikkan dengan keras.

" **Soaring Dragons** karya **Dee Carmine** dari fandom BoBoiBoy!"

"HOREEEE! KITA MENANG!" teriak Gopal.

"YEEI!" seru Yaya dan Ying.

"Y-YAHOOOO!" seru Fang.

"WAAAAAA! Kita menang!" seru BoBoiBoy.

"Heh, ini pasti karena aktingku yang luar biasa keren..." ujar Fang membanggakan diri. Tapi mendadak dia mendapat pukulan dari Kaizo

"Fang, jangan berdiam saja. Kita berdua harus mewakili fandom dalam penyerahan hadiah," tegur Kaizo.

Fang dan Kaizo akhirnya naik ke atas panggung dan menerima piala dari para host. Fang terlihat sangat gembira. Bahkan Kaizo ikut tersenyum.

"Oke, selanjutnya juara dua adalah..."

Kali ini juaranya berasal dari fandom raksasa bernama Hetalia. Di deretan duduk para penghuni fandom tersebut, terlihat Antonio menarik tangan Arthur menuju panggung. Tampaknya meski mendapat banyak penghargaan, Arthur tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya! Juara satu dari kategori ini adalah..."

Semua menunggu dengan napas tertahan, bertanya-tanya siapakah juara satu yang berhasil menyingkirkan ratusan fanfiksi lainnya.

" **Purnama Merah** karya **kurohimeNoir** dari fandom BoBoiBoy!"

"WAAAAA KITA MENANG LAGI BOBOIBOY! BAHKAN JUARA SATU!" teriak Gopal sambil memeluk BoBoiBoy.

"YEIIIII! Aku tak menyangka kita bisa juara satu!" seru Yaya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja itu berkat akting BoBoiBoy dan Zak yang luar biasa!" seru Ying.

Sorak-sorai kemenangan kali ini tidak hanya berasal dari deret kursi BoBoiBoy.

"HOREEEEE! KITA MENANG, CAL! KITA MENANG!"

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, Zak! Kita menang berkat bocah itu juga!"

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil melihat Zak yang sangat senang sampai-sampai dia berdiri di atas kursinya. Zak berhak untuk senang, karena rumahnya sendiri sangat sepi. Entri yang dia mainkan pun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Jadi penghargaan ini pasti sangat berarti bagi Zak.

"Zak, ayolah. Kau harus naik ke panggung bersama BoBoiBoy!" seru Cece sambil mendorong Zak maju.

Akhirnya BoBoiBoy bersama Zak (dan Calabrass) naik ke atas panggung. Berbaris bersama para penerima penghargaan yang lain, mereka menerima piala dari para host.

"Selamat bagi para penerima penghargaan tahun ini!" seru mereka bertiga diiringi suara tepuk tangan.

Banyak di antara para penerima penghargaan yang mengangkat pialanya, menunjukkan rasa bangga atas perjuangan mereka.

Fang, Kaizo, BoBoiBoy dan Zak turut serta mengangkat piala mereka. Di tengah kegembiraan itu BoBoiBoy sempat melihat Zak mengedipkan mata padanya, membuat BoBoiBoy diliputi perasaan hangat.

BoBoiBoy lalu melirik ke arah Kaizo dan Fang, di mana mereka terlihat sangat bangga mengangkat piala mereka.

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil, merasa genggaman tangannya ke piala yang dia bawa bersama Zak mendadak terasa sangat hangat.

Kemenangan yang manis berhasil mereka raih tahun ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

2 Agustus 2018 on-going – **Soaring Dragons** by **Dee Carmine**

 **Fanfiction of the Year Multichapter #3**

Winner of IFA 2018

.

17 s.d 28 Februari 2018 – **Purnama Merah** by **kurohimeNoir**

 **Fanfiction of the Year Multichapter #1**

Winner of IFA 2018

* * *

.

.

 **CAST:**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta Studio**

 **Arthur and Antonio 'Hetalia' © Himaruya Hidekaz,**

 **(Mas) FFn, (Mbak) AO3, (Aa) Infantrum © IFA**

 **Zak Storm © Zagtoon dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: 2 JAM SEBELUM DEADLINE! Akhirnya bisa bikin juga buat event ini! XD**

 **Saya ucapkan selamat kepada** **kurohimeNoir** **dan** **Dee Carmine** **atau atas penghargaannya tahun ini. Seneng deh akhirnya ada fic fandom yang dapat penghargaan tahun ini! XD Yosh, semoga tahun depan kita bisa menang lagi (dan dapat lebih banyak penghargaan) :3**

 **Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada:**

 **-** **Fanlady** **, yang dulunya nganggep saya senpai sekarang malah saya yang nganggep dia senpai XD. Terima kasih sudah meramaikan fandom dengan banyak event. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu sesepuh fandom sekarang? XD #plakk**

 **-** **Jovarin** **, teman seperjuangan dalam kapal BoYa di masa-masa awal fandom berdiri. Terima kasih sudah memberikan banyak asupan di ffn atau instagram, dan membuatkan fanart dari fanfic saya :"D**

 **-** **Honey Sho** **, senpai di masa awal saya nyemplung ffn. Meski udah gak aktif di ffn, terima kasih sudah memberikan kritik kepenulisan di masa tulisan saya ambruladul.**

 **-** **Arina nee-chaan dan Yamashita Aruka** **, teman lama fandom. Meski kalian udah lama ngilang dan gak baca tulisan ini, terima kasih sudah menjadi teman di masa-masa dulu :")**

 **-** **kurohimeNoir** **, teman baru di masa saya epic comeback ke fandom. Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman diskusi dan fangirlingan soal fandom yang asyik.**

 **-** **Harukaze Kagura** **, teman baru fandom yang ternyata udah lama di fandom. Terima kasih sudah mau jadi partner-in-crime soal fandom bareng Noir XD**

 **-** **Dee Carmine** **, newcomer yang bersedia 'diseret' ke lingkaran pertemanan fandom yang di penuhi orang absurd kayak saya. Terima kasih atas ide-ide fic dan teori keren soal fandom. XD**

 **-** **Arssanti Harninda,** **teman baru fandom juga. Terima kasih sudah ngajak ketemuan sama ngasih card ke saya :D**

 **Oke, sekian dari saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini dan…**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mangafest 2018 yang diadakan di UGM tampak ramai. Ratusan stand berjejeran, memamerkan berbagai _merchandise_ anime. Suara yang berasal dari panggung utama membunyikan berbagai lagu jepang, diselingi dialog _talk show_ dari komikus ternama. Meski sekilas tampak sesak dan panas, semua orang tampak menikmati suasana Mangafest.

Termasuk Shaby dan Harukaze Kagura, yang pertama kali bertemu setelah sekian lama hanya berkomukasi lewat media sosial. Mereka mengobrol ceria sambil membawa merchandise pin BoBoiBoy satu-satunya di acara ini. Mereka tertawa-tawa saat Harukaze Kagura membawa topi hitam bertuliskan kanji _'tsundere'_ yang berhiaskan pin anime, membayangkan Halilintar cocok menggunakan topi tersebut.

Sambil berjalan menuju stand merchandise di dekat panggung utama, Shaby tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Coba saja…."

"Hmm?" Harukaze Kagura mendengarkan dengan penasaran.

"Seandainya kurohimeNoir, Dee Carmine, Fanlady, dan yang lainnya ada di sini…"

"…pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, ya."

.

.


End file.
